


Jealousy

by PassionPhantom



Series: Hannigram Poetry [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealous Hannibal, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Hannibal, Poetry, Possessive Hannibal, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "Don’t ever let me catch you in the arms of another…Weakened, taken, gasping and bedded. All that of you is for me and only me."A poem request based on the word(s) "Jealousy"/ "Possessiveness."





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikomi_Nagareboshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikomi_Nagareboshi/gifts).



 

My Will… my dearest Will… What do you think you are doing… being without me?  Walking away from me?

Attempting to hide yourself from me?

You know you are mine and mine alone. So don’t go where I cannot see you.

Hear you.

Feel you.

Never without my consent.

Never without my guidance and direction, Will.

You’re only just a neonate in this game…a game of calamity and viciousness

Do give yourself away to this…to me and let yourself grow.

Feed off of it as I do.

Thrive in it…

 

But don’t… Don’t ever let me catch you in the arms of another…

Weakened, taken, gasping and bedded.

 

All that of you is for me and only me.

On cool purple nights.

Within dark lonesome hours.

In my house;

Your moans are mine.

Your trembling.

Your crying…

Your thrashing… is all mine.

I love you…Will. I love you, I really do and I want you to know this.

So whenever you try to leave beware of what it is that you do.

How much you hurt me!

How much damage you cause with your betrayal and abandonment.

Giving your attention to someone else.

Ignoring me with the roll of your eyes and the turn of your step.

Walk away from me then if you have to…

Just know it fills me with a crimson rage to see you leave. Sodden green envy gnaws at my insides and my eyes water with fury…you don’t understand

Will, you just don’t…

How much it is actually I…who needs you.

Without you I am lost to bitter animosity. Roaring out to your deafen ears…

But my darling know that I am patient-- not enough to wait for you to return to me--but enough to labor hard and snatch you right back!

I’ve worked day and night to claim you.

So I won’t let anyone come between us.

No one. Not ever.

I refuse to be forfeit.

I refuse to have you taken from me.

You are mine Will….all mine.

Still… I admit with a heavy heart that I fear having to restart this process.

What a colossal mess it is to fix you...

Rebuild you.

Re-teach you. Remold you.

So that your precious eyes only focus on me.

Only me…

And never another’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick update: Just wanted to add a quick gifset after talking to my pal,  
>  Knowmefirst who envisioned the scene when Will rejects Hannibal again while reading the poem. And it fits so good because Will was with Molly at the time. So i can see why Hannibal would be jealous. Big thanks Knowmefirst! ( \ ^ 3^)/  
> 
> 
> \--------
> 
> With this work I really wanted to capture a certain...rich depth to Hannibal's need for Will and how greedy he can be for Will's attention. To the point where it is considered maddeningly unhealthy.... but what is exactly healthy behavior for Hannibal Lecter? I'll let you guys ponder over that.  
>  Though overall I hope I didn't disappoint with this short work and I also hope that you guys enjoy reading my Hannigram poetry as much as I have enjoyed writing it. ( ^ u^) <3  
>  Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
